The Lamb
is a final boss which resides in The Dark Room from The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. He is unlocked after beating Sheol 5 times. Description The Lamb is a white skeletal-being with empty eye-sockets, an inverted cross-shaped mark on his forehead, and large, curly horns resembling those of a ram. Behavior 1st Phase The battle starts with The Lamb randomly moving around the room, firing various kinds of projectiles. * 3 curving lines of purple homing bullets * 3 to 5 lines of normal bullets * Multiple bullets that can split into 4 smaller projectile upon hitting the ground, much like Cricket's Body and Isaac as a boss. * A bunch of grey Ipecac in a similar fashion as Monstro. Isaac would notice that The Lamb will take a deep breath before performing these attacks, however it is impossible to predict which one he is going to use. Besides these, he can also fire 4 rotating Brimstone beams in the same pattern as Mom's Heart, and spawn up to 5 Attack Flies. 2nd Phase After wearing down his health to half, The Lamb's head separates from his body. The body stops in place and a blue flame (possibly his soul) appears on it, while the head continues fighting independently with the body. The head continues to float around the room like Phase 1, and it can still use all attack patterns in phase 1, but also gains three new ones: * Fire 4 Brimstone beams diagonally rather than cardinally. These beams can still rotate. * Quickly charges at Isaac. * Fire a large bunch of purple homing shots in a similar fashion as Monstro. The body stays completely stationary and randomly performs these attacks without even reacting to Isaac. * Fires a large bunch of purple shots in a similar fashion as Monstro. They look like homing tears but in fact it is just cosmetic. * Spawns up to 5 attack flies; If the head has been killed, it can spawn up to 25 flies. * A Curse of the Darkness will cover the floor for a long time after the body is killed. Strategies * The Lamb, as a final boss, is fairly easier to fight than ???. He cannot perform teleporting and does not summon so many flies. * However though, skills are still needed when Isaac are trying to dodge his bullets: Most type of his attack patterns will leave small rooms between his lines of bullets. Stay inside them and shoot at him is a clever strategy. * When The Lamb shoots homing projectiles by any means, a risking but effective way to dodge them is to stay close to him, which will make shots curve to Isaac much less. * Any items that grants protection to projectiles are beneficial. * In Phase 2, it is suggested that to defeat the head the first, since the body has no AI at all and attack flies will certainly not bother Isaac in any case as he have reached Dark Room and collected so many items. Trivia * The name "The Lamb" is most likely to be one of the many names of Jesus Christ, therefore it is possible that this boss represents Christ in some darker sense, speculated to be known as the "anti-christ". ** Even though the name "The Lamb" is more likely to be referencing one of the names of Jesus Christ, it could reference the DLC from [[The Binding of Isaac|the original Binding of Isaac]], which is also included in Rebirth, the Wrath of the Lamb. ** Also "The Lamb" can be a reference to the level with the same name from Chapter 5: Rapture in Super Meat Boy. * The name "The Lamb" could also be a reference to the events in the biblical account of the Binding of Isaac, in which Abraham instead sacrifices a lamb after God saves Isaac. However, the word "ram" was used in that occasion, instead of "lamb". * The pre-fight graphic for The Lamb has his colors darker, while the in-game one has white bones. * From the V.S. screen, the floor The Lamb's standing on is a pentagram. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses